Historia de un sueño
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: ONESHOT. Este es un songfic, aclaro que no suelo hacerlos. Es bastante triste, o al menos eso intente. InuKag


****

¡Hola! ^_^

Acá estoy de nuevo con un fic. En realidad es una copia de songfic. Desde ya les aclaro que si son re- fanáticos de la pareja Inu/Kag no sé si sea conveniente que lo lean. [¡No quiero morir! ;-; ¡Soy demasiado joven! ¬_¬u] Es Inu/Kag, pero a la vez es un poco [Por no decir "muy" n_nu] triste. Igual aclaro que no suelo hacer este tipo de fic.

Ya saben a quién pertenecen los personajes [¬_¬u] y la canción es "Historia de un sueño." De La oreja de Van Gogh.

Ya los dejo. Espero que lo disfruten. [En la medida de lo posible.]

__

Historia de un sueño

Kagóme se deslizo silenciosamente en la cama. Se acostó, y en la oscuridad un peso le abrumo el corazón.

Mañana hará un año... - pensó.

El doloroso recuerdo le retorció el alma, el corazón.

No tienes que llorar. Sería insalubre que lo hicieras. Además mañana debes volver al Segonku... No sería bueno para ellos verte así... No lo sería... -

Kagóme logro apagar sus sollozos y luego de un rato esta dormida.

**__**

"Perdona que entre sin llamar. No es esta la hora, menos el lugar... "

Los rayos de la luna de medianoche entraban por la ventana. Pero no solo ellos...

**__**

"Tenía que contarte que en el Cielo no se esta tan mal..."

Inuyasha se materializo allí, de un rayo de luna. Se acerco a la durmiente Kagóme...

**__**

"Mañana ni te acordaras. Tan solo fue un sueño, te repetirás. Y en forma de respuesta, pasara una estrella fugaz..."

Sí, Kagóme. Tenía que venir una vez más. Pensar que tantas veces entre por esta misma ventana con el único propósito de arrastrarte, costará lo que costará, a casa conmigo. Y yo caí luego en el mismo truco. Kykio hizo de todo para llevarme con ella al infierno. Pero el destino siempre da giros imprevisibles. Y no todo salió como ella lo planeó... 

**__**

"Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la Tierra en paz. Yo solo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..."

Su plan fracaso. Porque en el infierno no me aceptaron. Alegaron que había hecho un sacrificio demasiado noble para ellos. Afirmaron que haber renunciado a ti por una causa que ellos consideraban noble valía ir al Cielo. Pero ella... fue arrastrada a las profundidades del infierno. En fin...

**__**

"Promete que serás feliz. Te ponías tan guapa al reír. Y así, solo así, quiero recordarte. Así, como antes. Así, adelante. Así, vida mía, mejor será así... "

No vine a hablarte de esas escenas espantosas. Demasiado perturbadoras para tu sueño. No me importa confesar que siento una especie de orgullo, alegría y tristeza (Todo junto y al mismo tiempo) cuando me descubro en él. Orgullo porque eso significa que realmente me gane un lugar en tu corazón, pequeña,... Alegría porque significa que no me olvidaste, que aún conservo ese lugar especial en ti... Tristeza: Justamente porque soy la causa de tu pena y melancolía...

**__**

"Ahora debes descansar. Deja que te arrope como años atrás. Te acuerdas cuando entonces, te cantaba antes de ir a acostar..."

Estas sonriendo. Me pregunto si estarás sonriéndome a mí. Si estarás viéndome en tus sueños. Porque uno de los favores que obtuve Allí fue un espejo donde puedo ver tu sueño. Y a veces, si me lo permiten, intervenir y hablar contigo. Pero eso sino estas muy cansada. ¡Ay, discúlpame! Desde que me fui quedaste desprotegida. He visto como te has hecho más fuerte. Como te empecinas en simular que puedes con todo sola. En proteger a Syipo, en ocultarle tu tristeza. Quién cada vez es más hábil y ágil. Pero el ya esta bastante crecido también. Y te quiere como a una madre. No duda ni un momento en quedarse despierto y hacer lo que yo hacía. Vigilar tu sueño en el Segonku y cuidar que nada ni nadie se te acerque...

**__**

"Tan solo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti. Y es que aquella triste noche, no te di ni un adiós al partir..."

Sé que me ha sentido infinidad de veces cuando te voy a visitar en las claras y tranquilas noches del Segonku. Lo he oído hablarme y contarme cosas que yo ya sabía. Y otras que no... Porque las observa solo él. Se ha vuelto muy inteligente. También lo he oído perdirme por ti cuando en medio de una batalla teme que salgas lastimada. Y he visto su sonrisa cómplice y traviesa cuando, aún muy temprano en la mañana, aún no me voy del todo y te oigo decir que soñaste conmigo...

**__**

"Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la Tierra en paz. Yo solo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..."

Demonios, cuántas vueltas soy capaz de dar cuando temo decir algo... Aquí vamos: Kagóme, lamento lo mucho que te hice sufrir. Solo por las innumerables lágrimas inmerecidas que derramaste por mí merezco una eternidad en el infierno. Solo por las noches que mi recuerdo te torturo y las veces que mis palabras te hirieron merecería el peor de los castigos.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas merezco el castigo eterno por no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amé, amo y amaré, en vida. Por no habernos dado una oportunidad. Entiendemé por favor... tenía demasiado miedo a sufrir una vez más... a perderlo todo una vez más.

Y quizá este sea el castigo. Ver cuanto te amo y lo lejos que estas de mi alcance. Lo estúpido que fui... 

**__**

"Promete que serás feliz. Te ponías tan guapa al reír. Y así, solo así, quiero recordarte. Así, como antes. Así, adelante. Vida mía ahora te toca ti, solo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje... "

Por favor, promete que encontraras algo en tu vida para ser feliz y vivir por ello... hazlo. Y ríete mucho. Por que cada vez que ríes me haces feliz a mí también. Y puede que tu no lo notes. Pero el ambiente se hace más ligero a tu alrededor. El aire se purifica, la oscuridad se disipa y toda la energía maligna o cualquier espíritu maligno se aleja rápidamente de ti. 

Y ten en cuenta que te estaré esperando allá. No importa el tiempo que pase, o las cosas que sucedan.

Ah. También estaré a tu lado cuando llegue el momento de enfrentar a Naraku. No voy a dejar que nada te pase, niña mía.

Ahora, antes de irme, con tu permiso, me llevare un tesoro.

Inuyasha le beso suavemente los labios y se enderezo.

Se alejo unos pasos y se fue desdibujando en un rayo de luna que lo alcanzó...

**__**

"Se está haciendo tarde, tendré que marcharme. En unos segundos vas a despertar."

Kagóme abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama y se los talló. 

Era un día casi normal. Sin él desde ya hacía una noche hacía un año.

¡Bah! Se lo merece por estúpido. Por seguirla.- dijo mientras buscaba su ropa. Ese era su habitual método de consuelo. Luego se sentó en la cama con un dejo de culpabilidad.

(No fue eso lo que te dijo anoche)- le recordó su "otro yo".

Eso fue un sueño. Fue un producto de mi men... ¡Argh! ¡Ya callaté!- le reclamo Kagóme.

Pero dejo su tristeza de lado. Ese día vería a Syipo y no podía demostrar su dolor tan profundo.

FIN

Espero haberlo hecho emotivo pero creo que en algunas partes se me fue para lo cursi, no más...

Creo que será un OneShot [¿Cuántos son los invitados al festejo?] Esta canción me dio la idea del fic desde que la oí por primera vez. Y valga la aclaración: Es domingo 14 de diciembre, 23:54 PM. Y me escribí toda esta lata de un solo tirón desde las 22:32 PM.

Quiero aclarar que Sheila esta entre odiarse o perdonarse por escribir algo tan deprimente. Pero de todos modos quiero saber que les pareció [Si leyeron ¬_¬u] ¡Así qué dejen Rewiens!

**__**


End file.
